randy cunningham meets super
by witch16
Summary: Randy Cunningham never knew his father yet somehow he ended up at McFist High instead of Norrisville High. A high school for super teens like his best friend Howard Weinerman. Longer summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Randy Cunningham meets Super

Randy Cunningham never knew his father yet somehow he ended up at McFist High instead of Norrisville High. A high school for super teens like his best friend Howard Weinerman. Now he got to juggle Super homework, co-ed dorms, and the fact that his roommate might want to kill him in his sleep. On top of the mysterious girl who he sees wandering the halls after dark. And being on the lowest level one. Freshman year can't get any worse.

...

Most teens have to worry about high school the cliques, bullies, studies and the teachers. I am on the bus heading to my new school only it's not Norrisville High the local public school. I'm heading to McFist High the private school operated by McFist industries since 1852. Most people would say it's great you got into private school I say nope McFist is also a yearlong Boarding school. And it wasn't by choice to go to McFist school I found out its secret it's really a school for super heroes and my best friend is one of them. They have rules like no saving anyone outside your home town till graduation otherwise no powers outside school leave it to the professionals. And no telling about the school to anyone outside the superhero community or certain death or being in trusted with the secret and forced to attend the school so me. I turned and glared at my best friend. "I wanted us to stick together." Turns out by best friend is a demon bird only he can't control his shape shifting. My names Randy Cunningham my best friends Howard Weinerman. I live with my mom Cassandra Devarocia note the different last names yeah my parents never married I never met my dad, but I get a lot of letters from him. Mom says he travels a lot. I say he's commitment phobia. We actually have a lot we agree on video games, Howard, my mom's stupid adventure (liar) boyfriend. I told him I got a scholarship to the local boarding school he replied he nearly cracked in high school and if his friends weren't there he would have thrown himself off a cliff and it was good me and Howard are going to the same high school. He also sent me this box with a book and ski mask inside. He said they were passed on from father to son for generations. The mask is supposed to protect me and the book is full of the wisdom of my ancestors. Dad said to disguise the book so it wouldn't be taken away when I reached the school so I disguised it as a math help book. The mask I hid in my sweater. I'll need all the luck to pass this high school. The school is designed into thirteen levels. Level thirteen is the highest and none at school holds it. Level one is the lowest and my level since I don't have powers. I tuned into my surroundings as people got off the bus and walked into the lobby. Howard was arguing with a girl our age in a pan suit her friend was dressed in a cloak that covered their whole body. The lobby was elegant with a marble fountain and coliseums. Our bags and bodies were searched except for the cloaked figure the person walked passed to wait for their friend. We were ushered into the gym for power placement if you improved since June you were required to perform in front of your pers. Or if you registered late. The man Coach Green was the gym teacher and placement controller. "We'll start with the late registers Sea C." Coach read off causing a few people to snicker till the cloaked figure went onstage. "Sorry can't say your full name to hard. Remember your parents' good people. I see your inherited your mom's scaring attitude." The cloak figured and pulled out letter and handed it to Coach Green. The Coach read it and said "level thirteen." Causing me to freak just how powerful were they. "Randall Cunningham." I walked up the platform. "Oh, you're that kid. Derek's boy?" I gulped "yes" I squeaked. "Good I like him doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Level one." I got off the stage and sat next to Howard hearing the whispers some dude Bash was betting who could make me show my powers. It went on for a few more people Howard continued arguing with the pan suit girl till. "Mariposa Tamika." The pan suit Mariposa went up stage. "You Tyron Tamika little sister?" "Yes, and i'm more powerful than him." Mariposa said Howard rolled his eyes. Then Mariposa changed that boy Bash stood in her place I looked behind me he was there. "Woh, two off me." "Car," Coach Green said pressing a button the car came down and Mariposa caught it, but that was Bash's power. "How high a level of power can you imitate?" Coach said. "Up to level ten." Mariposa replied setting down the car a shifting back. "Level twelve." Coach Green said. "All off you get to your dorms they'll be your rooms till you graduate. No exceptions." I followed Howard out we were lucky we got to share our dorm together with two other people. Only the dorms were co-ed so we might share with girls. "Hey Howard what level are you?" "Level eleven." We take our schedules from the robot ape handing them out i'm put in the low power plate 1, 2 and 3. Howards put in the high power plate 11, 12, and 13. Apparently the low and high power share classes due to the low amount of kids on the plates. Then we have classes with everyone in our grade level. Me and Howard have the same classes here's our schedule:

Dorm Room: 13A

Homeroom Hannibal McFist

First Period Mr. Bannister English

Second Period Mr. and Ms. Driscoll Science L/H

Third Period Mrs. Wickwhacker Music

Lunch

Forth Period Coach Green Gym

Fifth Period Senora Jorge Universal Languages L/H

Sixth Period Ms. Zingwald Poetry/ Power territory L/H

Seventh Period S. Ward Smith Metal Shop L/H

Eighth Period Willem Viceroy 3rd History L/H

"This is so unfair. Nine classes and one lunch when are we supposed to chill much less do homework." Howard complained. "It can't be any worse." When we opened the door. "You!" Mariposa and Sea stood in the of our room. "This is our room." Forget passing i'm hoping to survive.

...

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now. So what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy Cunningham 2

Me: Endeavor4ever has a story similar to mine which I like, but hers is rated K while i'm T for teen hers includes the includes McFist high, and the levels but mine if more on the relationships of the mentioned characters. And little Debbie and Teresa. Note Howard was born a bird demon. Warning of sexual talk, blood and injuries in my story. Also the undead.

...

"Well your dick is small." Randy groaned as if they didn't get enough last night. As if last night had been enough. After finding out they were roommates Howard and Mariposa wouldn't stop arguing since then leaving Randy with Sea. Sea kept starring at least he thinks so (It's hard to tell with that cloak) while sharpening his/her/its knives. Thankfully they paused fighting for dinner with was spaghetti and meatballs, but continued till they fell asleep. Sea thankfully seemed to be a good roommate keeping its stuff to one side of the room the only thing was Sea hogged the bathroom. Last night when they toke the time to call their folks was weird it went like this:

Howard had just got off the phone with his folks and passed the phone to Mariposa for once the ice daggers seem to slip and touch of fear seem to replace when someone picked up the phone. "Hello Mama i'm fine. Yes i'm bunking with Sea. Mom Sea is a lovely person. My other roommates? Yes there both big girls. You want to talk with them, there out at the moment. Doing... last minute registration paperwork. Yes say hello to Pappy for me." With that Mariposa turned off the phone and tossed me the phone. "Wait doesn't Sea need to call relatives?" I said trying to earn points since we're stuck together for the next four years. Mariposa and Sea gave me a look I think it's hard to tell with Sea's cloak. "Sea's aunts have spotty cell service in Africa. Didn't you read your room papers it talks all about each family situation for each roommate." Mariposa shook her head and went to the bathroom. The phone rang after I punched my home number. "Hello?" I sighed it was my mom. "Hey mom it's me." "Randy how are you are you and Howard sharing a room? What are your classes? You getting along with the rest of your roommates? No one's trying to bully you?" I sighed yup twenty questions. "Yes mom Howard and I are sharing a room, no one's trying to bully me or him, and I have English, science, music, gym, universal languages, poetry, history, and metal shop. As for my other roommates we get along well except for Howard and one roommate." I winced as Mariposa came out of the bathroom and continued arguing with Howard again. "Honey," I wince mom only called me when something with my father came up. –Honey, your dad visited town while you were on that fishing trip with Howard.-Honey, your dad sent another letter. - "Your dad called." I sat down my Dad never called letters yes, e-mail yes, text yes but actually call. I swallowed I missed my first chance to talk to my dad. "What did he want?" As I saw Howard sit down while shooting glares at Mariposa to lean support if I needed it. "You father wanted to tell you something before you left for school so you wouldn't be shocked, but I think it be a nice surprise." "Surprise but Mom..." "Oh sweaty Brawn's here got to go." I gagged as she disconnected Brawn Brickwall was my mom's boyfriend. He was total fake but mom didn't see it. I spent the rest of the night reading up on my roommates Mariposa comes from a strong Hindu family and has been in an arranged marriage since birth. One of her older brothers goes to this school. And Sea had it tougher like me she was the result of a drunk one night stand only difference was her parents were friends and one was married with a kid. Her father then divorced his wife and got full custody of his two and a half soon as well as two-thirds his and ex-wives assets. Then he married Sea's mom and they toke to travelling town to town because her mom was a gypsy. When Sea was eight and her brother eleven her father died due to an unknown heart condition and his ex- wife petitioned for custody of her son but was denied. At the Sea at the age of twelve with her brother at age fifteen lost Sea's mother and both became custody of her father's ex-wife and this year at the age of fourteen her brother petitioned custody of his younger sister and the courts granted full custody when he turned eighteen. Man no wonder there stand offish they don't trust anyone.

Anyway it was the first day of classes and the group of four was heading in for breakfast the food was good chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and maple syrup. "Hey what's going on over there?" Randy said noticing people gathered around a notice board at the front of the cafeteria. "It's the sign up for teams and clubs it's mandatory for each student to sign up for at least one club and one team. It's in the rule book see." Mariposa said pointing to the subsection in the book. The rule was there along with the rule of being put in the first available club or team if you don't sign up. Randy gulped there was also citation all teams and clubs were super power fuelled. He wondered how he would survive with no powers he needed powers to survive this school. After Mariposa and Sea were finished they quickly headed to sign ups. Randy and Howard trudged behind, "hey bro, don't feel down we can sign up together." Howard said gesturing between them. Randy tried a smile but it slipped when they faced the notice board there many different teams and clubs with requirements on them for example Football requirement at least level seven or Chess team requirement at least level two. There was no gymnastics or swimming team. And so the only teams Randy could join is Snail racing team all welcomed or Track and Field team anyone can join even those without legs. Randy and Howard joined the Track and field team even though Howard hates running. Even all the clubs had requirements for example Deep Sea club requirement water powers or at least level eight. The only clubs Randy could join were Stamp collecting club, gardening club, hiking club legs required, Toughen up club were you go through excruciating bone breaking activity with Mac Antfee or fight club we take all those who want to fight fair and might miss class. They joined fight club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay people so it's going to be slow updates because of finals, new internship and the fact when I updated my software I lost my Microsoft. Thankfully I saved my files onto a USB.**

Chapter 3

We quickly found out that Homeroom with Hannibal Mcfist meant going to the lecture hall with the rest of the school for the principal/Owner Mr. Mcfist to give a speech about any announcements for the day. They started out simple enough welcoming back old students saying hello to new students going over the rules that kind of thing. "Also Viceroy will not being teaching history anymore since we found room in the budget to hire an actual history teacher. As of today the Stamp collecting club and Snail racing team are officially disbanded." Loud boos came from a small group probably the stamp collecting club and snail racing team. "Allow me to introduce your new teacher who previously taught at McCormical School of Gentlemanly, Mr. Derek Cunningham." Oh, F***! Howard leaned closer to me nervously. "I'm sure it's another Derek Cunningham. Or not." I groaned and took a good look at my father. My mom only meet him twice and he wore a suit both times this guy wasn't the case. He wore old man jeans (un-ripped and fitted), old worn boots that look like they could stand another year or two, a plain black t-shirt that did nothing to hide his six pack (why couldn't I have at least got that) and an old army jacket that lay open. I wouldn't have thought we were related if he didn't look like and older (and admittedly better) version of me. Heck he has my strange hair colour. Who genetically passes down purple hair! Okay so I might be having a mild panic attack and a suddenly realized this was the surprise Mom was talking about. When my dad started walking to the podium I realized I was about to hear the first time my dad speak why the rest of the school would hear the new teacher speak so uncool. "Thank you Hannibal for that lovely introduction." I noticed girls in front of us swooning actually swooning at my dad's voice. Again not fair. "Hello, students of McFist High it's good to be back. I in fact sat where you are sitting twenty-three years ago as a freshman in this school. In fact our first assembly was memorable by the fact someone sneezed and sent the principal's pants to Arabia." Snorts of laughter were heard throughout the gym. "Were a camel had an interesting lunch. It was better when a photo of it showed up in the yearbook you can probably still find a photo of it in the library. Now onto more serious work i'll be working to make sure that when you as students will graduate with full knowledge of every historical event in both normal and super kind. And yes this will include the Minx realm. As well I'll be taking over as the new track and field coach as well as the supervisor of the fight club which as many of you know will be requiring to actually fight supervillains. That is all." I felt like crying not only do I have eighth period with my dad but now fight club and track and field. You have got to be sh## me.

Anyway Howard, Mariposa, Sea and I headed to our first period Mr. Bannister English class turns out Bash is in my first period class great. Not. Anyway class went like this. "I'm sure you're all bummed to being back at school. WELL SO AM I. 5,000 words what you did on your summer vacation due tomorrow." Needless to say Mr. Bannister didn't instantly become my favourite teacher. Second period was weird. It's not common to have two teachers teach the same class much less be married to one another, but nothing prepared me for Mrs. Driscoll to come in with a skeleton in a tie and introduce the skeleton as Mr. Jerry Driscoll her husband. It really made me wonder the qualifications to teach students at this school. What was weirder was she moved his jaw and used puppetry to have conversations with said skeleton. Randy sat in a daze as the two went over basic safety rules in between the flirting it be sweet if they were both alive. They also went and paired people up he got Sea while Howard and Mariposa ended up teamed up. Before the bell rang Mrs. Driscoll handed out the text books the title said "Science and Reality Grade nine" I had a bad feeling. Period 3 was music with Mrs. Wickwhacker we each got an instrument Howard got recorder, Mariposa got the violin, Sea surprisingly yet ironic Sea played the organ but was forced to the keytar since it was portable. I ended up second triangle after some kid named Bucky it seemed to be an easier course all I had to do was memorize the songs with triangles. However Mrs. Wickwhacker taught class like a drill sergeant it was easy to see this was her life's work.

Lunch was by far interesting there became a pro and a no for my dad to work here. The no being the snail/stamp people and the pro surprisingly the people in the morning seemed to love him. So that became lovely background music to the meatloaf and chicken balls we had for lunch. What was more surprisingly was Mariposa and Sea sat with us again I understand Mariposa not wanting to stop the argument they started yesterday, but Sea just ate and did homework aka. the essay. Fourth period was half of the people in our grade here's how it went: "So because you can only sign the release forms tonight and due to safety, blah, blah, blah." Coach Green said while he handed out the forms and yes he said blah, blah. "We will be climbing rope today while your upper classmates pelt you with dodgeballs." Oh, kay that's safe and this will be embarrassing because gym class is unisexual. "We will be going in alphabetical order Bucky then Sea your up first and actually climb the rope." Bucky we found couldn't climb a rope and had to go to the infirmary. Sea however went like this in his/her long cloak stood under the rope turned to the Coach Green who sighed and said, "You're allowed adjustments to your uniform, but only her." At this several girls growled while Mariposa rolled her eyes at the other girls. Sea raised her hand and dark smoke swirled up until she was completely covered. Wait a minute Sea is a girl! When the smoke descended Sea stood in a more fitted attire. She were long grey pants, with red sneakers her cloak fitted more like a sweater but still kept her face covered and she wore grey gloves that covered everything. Sea then started up the rope keeping well enough good speed and was quick to dodge any projectiles once she rang the bell she stepped away from the rope and floated five feet of the ground so cool. "Randy you're up next." I gulped and headed toward the rope and started climbing I kept wincing as I got hit by dodgeballs even if they were soft they were thrown to fast and hard. Finally I miraculously managed to ring the bell and slide down the rope. "Tsk, tsk," Coach Green said, "Only 15 sec over the limit." The rest of gym class went smoothly Howard completed within the time limit although he tried to get out of it and Mariposa got good time to mainly because the upper-class men were in a daze seeing her gym uniform. I mean I get that Mariposa is extremely attractive girl at least the prettiest girl in our grade but really. Anyway after gym we met Mrs. Senora Jorge who prefers to be called Senora Jorge she doesn't like English to be spoken in class and each month we'll be speaking a different language I don't know how I'll keep up first we start with Spanish. We have to read the first chapter and write a hundred word essay on it in Spanish all due tomorrow. Our sixth period went like this with Ms. Zingwald she read a poem about new beginnings' and cried the rest of the period as we left she said to read the first poem in "poetry for life grade nine" and write a paragraph on it. Seventh period we found out Mr. S. Ward Smith was blind and teaching metal shop and yet he's a good teacher were building screws. Then came my last class my dad's class this would not be fun a few people noticed already I had the same name as the apparently newly favourite teacher. I tried getting out of it I mean my dad's teaching the class how about favouritism and yet they said I still had to go to class.

So Howard, Mariposa, Sea and I headed to our last class History. When we got there we noticed the cat and the blood it was licking from it's claws there were a couple of boys including Bash who were known slackers had obvious scratches on their faces. The cat was sitting on the desk there were a couple of pictures of a much younger version of his father and people he didn't know the cat relived was sitting on the answers to the class's first test. "Well I see you all were able to find the room okay." Came a voice I instantly recognized but turned around to glare at the father who had stepped into the room. "Why don't you all find your seats." He then went to his desk and scratched the cat who pured at his touch, "I see you have all met Death." A shivered rang through the class one girl boldly raised her hand and said, "sir none of us have had near death experiences yet." "I wasn't talking about death as death Miss Kang," who put down and looked surely at being corrected. " I was talking about my cat his name is Death." My dad said gesturing to his pet cat wait a minute he named his cat Death and two that makes him my cat by association maybe it isn't so bad that I don't really know my dad.

 **Me: So thought I know I made Cunningham meet his dad and what a weird dad now be fair to Randy he's in shock did you notice the clues and hints I left and yes the cat will have a role in this story a minor role or maybe a big role. I'll try updating more this august but i'm waiting on a call from a job interview so see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course I didn't name him. I inherited him from my deceased cousin when I was your age." explained as he waved a hand in the air. Kang put her hand in the air again. "Yes, Miss Kang."

"But that's impossible no cat can live that long."

"That is where you are wrong Miss Kang there's the normal house cat as you presume which you presumed wrongly Death was. Now can anyone guess what actually is?" Dad said looking over the sea of students. Suddenly Sea raised her hand.

"Yes, Chie or Chie, Chiyoko." Dad said shocking everyone by how he fluently said her name.

"He is a Yoko Demon meaning he is an immortal family familiar." Sea said which caused me to whip around and look at the all powerful demon that was cleaning itself.

"Correct Miss. Chie, your name means 'wise child of a thousand generations' I see you hold great promise to living up your name." Dad said going around his desk. "For those of you who don't know japanese. Death is a side or wrong demon which means he protects instead of destroys in exchange of living like a king."

"Some king i'm living with a high school teacher." Death spoke suddenly shocking most of the students. "Now when his ancestors worked in palaces I lived like a king silk bedding, goose feather pillows and the richest foods. Now that was living."

"You talk!" Bash said.

Death bristled, "of course I do. I've lived since his before his first great hero ancestor i've been serviced to the family since the were farmers who stood up to people trying to invade their village. Back when you went in a bush or a specific bathroom pot!" Death said leaping from the teacher's desk to Bash's desk in the back room in one leap. "I've seen more horrible wars then you could begin to understand and have the power to lay waste to armies. Of course I can talk i'm a demon. I could wipe out this town,but I won't be so petty." And then he evaporated before their eyes to reappear on the desk.

"I think it's best to get on with what will be taught to you over the years you attended this school. When you leave as i've said before you will have complete knowledge of all history including your own. When you receive your diploma you will have knowledge of historical figures of both super and mortal as well as how we and your families are attached to world known great events. And so to start you off we will be exploring your own personal family stories, the beginning of the magical realm and the start of super heroes." The bell then rang. "Homework for this week: find archives and documents of your family history. As well the track team meets tomorrow after school for first practice and to recieve schedules and the fight club will meet on fridays after school that is all."  
 **Sorry for short chapter part of bad internet connection and the fact i'm trying to update all my stories before I go back to school.**


End file.
